


爱在瘟疫蔓延时

by Almighty_Oslo



Category: Pop Music RPF
Genre: Hinskenny - Freeform, M/M, Memories, social distancing, 相敬如斌
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almighty_Oslo/pseuds/Almighty_Oslo
Summary: 关智斌在家里闲的无聊，于是看起了张敬轩古早的演唱会录像。
Relationships: Cheung Hins/Kwan Kenny
Kudos: 9





	爱在瘟疫蔓延时

**Author's Note:**

> 希望他们都能幸福。

现在是四月份，正是香港气候最宜人的日子。出门踏青不需要因为寒冷而穿上厚重的夹克，也不会像在夏天一样步子稍一快就出一身汗。 以往的这个时候艺人们有出不完的商演，颁奖仪式和采访，恨不得一天24小时都排满。可是今年因新冠疫情的缘故，所有的聚集活动都取消了。关智斌完成一天的健身任务，按照Mani的叮嘱发了条ig，又把好友的动态刷了一遍，点了一圈赞以后，终于陷入了无所事事的状态中。

他想到去年的红馆演唱会，张敬轩在台上提起，在非典期间，他们有很长一段时间没有演出任务，那时他们整日的窝在张敬轩的工作室写歌。哪想到一语成谶，半年之后他竟又过起了一样的日子，只不过更加难熬。因为他刚从日本返港，按照规定要居家隔离十四天，不能和任何人接触，甚至生活用品和食材都由专人购买放在门口。张敬轩的新专进入了紧张的制作阶段，虽然录音室的人手已经减到最少，但也不可避免的与许多员工有接触，他们只能继续忍受十四天的想念。

关智斌打开Youtube，漫无目的地浏览着，张敬轩2008年的拉阔变奏厅live出现在他的feed上。他突然十分想念同在一个城市却不能见面的爱人，又发现自己对十二年前的他的记忆变得模糊不清，于是点开了这个视频，并关上灯，拉上窗帘，投影在大屏幕上。

张敬轩走上舞台，灯光和背景离精致二字差的无限远，发型和衣着还带着那个时期连粉丝都不得不承认的土气，但他清瘦少年的模样在关智斌的心上轻轻撞了一下。关智斌念起他们刚刚相爱的时候，恍然意识到他们已经携手相伴了这么长的岁月。像他们在采访中反复提起的，识于微时，到现在两人在新辈面前都可以坦然用叔叔身份打趣，其中起起跌跌，分分合合，沧桑感无法言说 。

他于是盯着他记忆里的张敬轩神游了好一会儿，听到一个有明显瑕疵的高音忍不住轻笑了一声。那时张敬轩的唱功虽然足够惊艳，但远未到令人惊叹的地步。一场场令他封神的Live还埋藏在时间中等待被开启。他那时常常会私下里对关智斌讲未来的计划，想做一个最棒的录音室，想把经典融入流行，想开好多好多场演唱会。关智斌忍不住想，如果他能穿越到那个演唱会后台，把这些年他的成就一一告诉他，他会露出难以置信的惊叹神情，还是狡黠的，仿佛一切尽在掌握中的微笑？

演唱会还在进行着，不时有一首歌或是一个动作勾起关智斌的某一段回忆。他又一次听到那首烂熟于胸的酷爱，想起自己曾打趣张敬轩，连自己都记住这首歌的词了，而张敬轩还没记住。回头看去，他可以清晰的看到他的改变和进步，而这些都是在他的注视下发生的。

也许分离过，但他从未缺席。

关智斌感到满足。

他拨出那个号码，听到爱人熟悉的声音，他轻快地问了一句什么事。但以关智斌对他的了解，他此时定在想：知道你没有事只是想我了，我也正好很想你。

“没事，”关智斌说，“只是突然很爱你。”


End file.
